In a wireless cellular communication system, an Evolved Node B (eNB) or Base Station (BS) is equipment providing wireless access for User Equipment (UE) (which may also be called a terminal), and the eNB or BS performs wireless communication with the UE through electromagnetic waves. An eNB or a BS may provide one or more serving cells, and a wireless communication system can provide wireless coverage for terminals in a certain geographical scope through the one or more serving cells.
Spectrum resources may be divided into licensed spectrums, unlicensed spectrums and dedicated spectrums, for example, unlicensed spectrums for Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) systems, dedicated spectrums for radio and television and licensed spectrums purchased by each telecommunication operating company. In order to better utilize spectrum resources, improve spectrum utilization efficiency and increase data transmission throughput, more systems will work on unlicensed spectrums, for example, a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system and a High Speed Packet Access (HSPA) system. Simultaneous work of wireless communication systems of different modes and different operating companies on the unlicensed spectrum may cause the problem of mutual interference, and there is yet no effective solution.